


Now I don't love like I used to, but I've got stories I could tell you (if you want to)

by Tixa_Sandiego



Series: 25 songs / 25 ships / 25 ficlets [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tixa_Sandiego/pseuds/Tixa_Sandiego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet inspired by the song "Dark Star" by James Young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I don't love like I used to, but I've got stories I could tell you (if you want to)

 

Maleficient pulled a strand of black hair of Regina’s face, admiring how quiet the brunette was in her sleep. Her lips slightly parted away and her face without demons.

She couldn’t tell where this affair started.

But the young queen had her hooked after seeing the fire burning in her eyes. In more than one way Regina had helped her get her fire back.

She laid a kiss on the younger woman naked shoulder, whom remained peacefully asleep.

The blonde sighed and laid besides Regina, wrapping her arms around the brunette waist. Because she knew. She knew their darkness was going to eat them alive, burn them.

But for now, they were just two lost stars who collided and became a black hole.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my fault because english is not my first language and my beta works to much. 
> 
> This is going to be first of a colletion of ficlets inspired in songs. And because I'm shipper trash.


End file.
